Modern computing systems allow users to capture and view different types of content, such as images, videos, text, applications, etc. Content providers allow users to view collections of content items. Current systems integrate alternate content items into the collections without taking into account the type of content included in the collection and/or a user's usage of the content. This results in inconsistent and/or undesired outputs. Accordingly, improvements are needed.